Ale: It's Addicting
by Lothlorien girl
Summary: The hobbits give Galadriel ale in Lorien. And so much more! Chapter 5 is finally up!!
1. A Strange Night in Lorien

Disclaimer: The characters and place in this story belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. They are not my own! Though they are precious to me.   
  
Ale: It's Addicting  
  
Chapter 1 - A Strange night in Lorien  
  
This was a fair night in the land of Lorien. The stars shining high above. Every golden leaf glimmering in the moon light. The fellowship of the One Ring was taking some time to be surrounded by the slender of this ageless land. Their quest seemed meaningless under the leafs of this wood. In fact this night the hobbits were taking some time to have a bit of ale, which Aragorn had provided for them.  
  
  
  
Beneath a tall tree and surrounded by some low bushes they sat in slender. Very merry they were at this time in each others company. They had no thoughts beyond that tree and those bushes. Though this would be a strange night indeed.   
  
  
  
In the grey dwellings of that night Galadriel, queen of Lorien, was taking a walk beneath her wood. Suddenly and to her surprise she spotted the merry folk drinking their ale and smoking their long wooden pipes. Things that they have had little opportunity to do during their long journey. She glares over one of the bushes at this strange event within Lorien.  
  
  
  
"Never before have such acts been performed within the walls of Lorien," she tells them.  
  
  
  
"We are sorry, Lady, we didn't know," they said surprised by her appearing.  
  
  
  
"What are you drinking anyways?"  
  
  
  
"It's ale, and some of finest we've tasted, brought to us by Strider," Sam tells her.  
  
  
  
"Is it really good?"she asks.  
  
  
  
"Yes very, would you like some?" Frodo offers.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I will try some hobbit drink. What harm could it cause?"  
  
  
  
The hobbits are very surprised by this. Yet, she steps within the circle of bushes and tree. She sits beside Frodo on the fair grass. Frodo hands her a mug of ale and she drinks it slowly.  
  
  
  
"Not bad" she told the hobbits, putting a smile on their faces. And so began one of the strangest nights under the trees of Lorien.  
  
  
  
Galadriel had never tasted such a drink. Not even across the wide sea. This would be a night that she would never forget the rest of her long immortal life, what she could remember of it at least.  
  
  
  
"From where does this drink come?" Galadriel asked the hobbits.  
  
  
  
"We don't know. Although us hobbits have drunken it for many years," Pippen answers.  
  
  
  
"Well it should have come to Lorien sooner. This a very good drink."  
  
  
  
Many hours the hobbits and elf sat under the woods of Lorein. Drinking their ale and smoking their pipes. Although Galadriel took no pipe. She seemed to be very content with the new drink she had been given.  
  
  
  
"Would you like another pint Galadriel?" Merry askes.  
  
  
  
"We have pints?" Pippen said astonished.  
  
"Yes didn't you know?" Merry tells him.  
  
  
  
"No, nobody tells me anything. Give me one!" Pippen said taking a pint from Merry.  
  
  
  
"Well would you like one Galadriel?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I probably shouldn't" she tells him. "OK" he says. "But I will!" she said as she greedily grabs it out of the hobbit's astonished hand. They sat their drinking and smoking for another hour at least. Galadriel loved this new found drink. Maybe even a little too much.  
  
  
  
"Galadriel I don't think that you should have any more," Frodo told her.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"   
  
  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
  
  
"No I'm not," she demands and tries to get up but falls back to the luckily soft ground.  
  
  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
  
  
"Don't you yell at me little bunny! Hey bunnies can talk! That's cool!"  
  
  
  
"I think you've had quite enough," Sam said while trying to grab the mug of ale from the elf. But she pulled it back and drank more of the addicting drink. Once she was done with that mug she asked "Please sir I want some more! Can you hand me another please, little squirrel!"  
  
  
  
"My name is Samwise" he protested without success.  
  
  
  
"Samwise the sqirrel!"  
  
  
  
She got her wish for more. She drank more of this addicting drink. So she became more and more drunk. The hobbits see that she can't stop.  
  
  
  
"Sam go get Celeborn," Frodo told him.  
  
  
  
"Why should I? Why don't you?" Sam protested.  
  
  
  
"Celeborn needs to get her to bed. So I asked you to get him."  
  
  
  
"No, you told me to. Stop telling me to do stuff for you!"   
  
  
  
"I just want you to get Celeborn."  
  
  
  
"What if I say no?" Sam asked and stands up. Frodo stands in from of him. They stare at each other for a while.  
  
  
  
"Fight! Fight!" Pippen and Merry yell. At this Sam and Frodo attack each other. They fall over one of the bushes into a puddle of water. At this moment Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas spot them and rush over to break them up. Aragorn and Boromir grab Frodo, Gimli and Legolas grab Sam and get them seperated.  
  
  
  
"What is going on here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
  
  
"The rabbit started it," Galadriel said from on the ground, behind the bush. Aragorn looks over the bush at the drunken elf. "Hello! Want a drink?" she offered then took another drink and falls back laughing. Then he looked back at the hobbits with a glare in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What did you hobbits do?" Aragorn asked sternly.  
  
  
  
"We just gave her a bit of ale," they cried "You gave it to us!"  
  
  
  
"You stupid half lings!" Boromir yelled.  
  
  
  
"Lady are you ok?" Legolas asked her.  
  
  
  
She sat back up and her laughing ceased as she answered him. "I'm fine fellow elf, why wouldn't I be? These nice little squirrels and rabbits gave me some, um, um, well I don't know what it was," she said.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get the Lord!" Legolas demanded.  
  
  
  
"No Don't!" she yells. She gets up to protest, and attempts to run over to Legolas. However, her foot catches a root of the tree and she tips over it landing on her face. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn rush over to help her up.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok Galadriel?" Gimli asks as he grabs her arm to help her up.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm fine," she says laughing. The three help her to her feet and set her down by the giant tree. She falls on her back laughing.  
  
  
  
Galadriel opens her eyes and looks up at the trees. She has finally stopped laughing. Now the hallucinations begin to come over her eyes. She begins to see ents walking in the trees. So she starts up in song. "The ents go marching one by one hurrah hurrah, The ents go marching one by one hurrah hurrah, The ents go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck his thumb. The ents go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain."  
  
  
  
"We really need to get Celeborn," Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Yes we do, but I'll be to blame too. I don't want to know what kind of punishment the Lord would put on me," Aragorn tells them while Galadriel was still laying on the ground singing. "The ents go marching two by two hurrah hurrah, The ents go marching two by two hurrah hurrah, The ents go marching two by two, the little one stops to tie his shoe. The ents go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain." Galadriel continues to sing the song.  
  
  
  
In all the commotion the four hobbits try to slip away unseen through the bushes. They don't want to be there once Celeborn finally arrives after the Lady's long protest. However, Aragorn spots them and steps in front of the bush.  
  
  
  
"Where d you think you're going?" Aragron asked the hobbits.  
  
  
  
"We're, um, well, you see...," they said while jumping to their feet.  
  
  
  
"The Lord is going to have great punishment for the five of us," Aragorn said.  
  
  
  
"So we don't have to tell him?!" Pippen tried.  
  
  
  
"We have to tell him. He'll find out anyways. Even if we don't tell him, he'll find out and have a greater punishment for us. Dang it!!" Aragorn said.  
  
  
  
"Frodo why did you offer her ale?!" Sam asked.  
  
  
  
"I did not!"  
  
  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
  
  
"Don't blame it all on me."  
  
  
  
"You did it!"  
  
  
  
"Fine! So what if I did?! You all didn't stop me so that makes you at fault too!"  
  
  
  
"Why I oughtta!"  
  
  
  
"You oughtta what?" Frodo asked taunting him.  
  
  
  
Sam lungs at Frodo and knocks him to the ground. They start to wrestle. Pippin is rutting for Frodo and Merry for Sam.  
  
  
  
"Go Frodo! Get him!" Pippin yells.  
  
  
  
"On Sam! Kick him where it counts!" Merry yelled.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should brake up the half lings?" Boromir asked Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"No. They should work this out by themselves. We'll brake them up in a few minutes if they don't stop.  
  
  
  
It went on like this for about five or so minutes. Then Aragorn and Boromir decide it's time for them to stop. So they go to brake them up, but it doesn't quite work. Boromir has his nose broken by punch from Frodo. Aragorn is hit where it counts by Sam and they both retreat in pain.  
  
  
  
So Legolas and Gimli decide to try to brake them up. Gimli grabs Frodo and Legolas grabs Sam. Frodo gives Gimli a black eye, and Sam kicks Legolas where it counts as well. They both retreat in pain.  
  
  
  
Finally Galadriel stands up and yells at them. "Stop!!!" She demands. So they separate. However, she goes right back to the ground laughing.  
  
  
  
"You four go get Celeborn now! And no more fighting!" Aragorn demands.  
  
  
  
"Fine!" they said and stuck out their tongues at him. So he slaps them on their heads. They then ran off to find Celeborn. Frodo tripped Sam as they were running so they start to fight again. Aragorn yells at them and they stop, and run off.  
  
  
  
"Lord we must come in," they said when they got to his doorway.   
  
  
  
"Very well," he says so they walk over to him "have you seen Galadriel tonight? She seems to be missing."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, uh, about that..." Frodo said and the four told him the story of that night.  
  
  
  
"You idiot hobbits! That drink should never have been brought into Lorien!"  
  
  
  
"Strider brought it to us!" Sam protested.  
  
"And I shall deal with him in due time. Now, take me to Galadriel!" he demands.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn sat with Galadriel. She was still laughing singing. She kept going between songs, from 'The ents go marching' to 'Coconuts'. The Coconut song goes, as she knows it, 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconut, diddidiididdi, all stading in a row. Big ones small ones some the size of your head.'  
  
  
  
Galadriel stops singing and looks with wonder at little lights flying around her. They keep coming on and going off. Very exciting to a drunk elf.  
  
  
  
"Why are there little fires flying around us?" She asked in wonder.  
  
  
  
"They are only fireflies Lady," Gimli told her.  
  
  
  
"Wow! That is so cool! Fire can fly all around, yet we not get burnt by them landing on us! Wow!" so she looked with wonder at these strange flying, flickering lights. Things that she has known many years, but now does not understand.  
  
  
  
As she stares at these strange things, Celeborn runs up with the hobbits not far behind. He stops, and stares at his wife sitting on the ground for a few moments. Then turns to the eight guests. "You eight are guests within this land. Yet you do not respect it! You.." he tries to continue, but is cut off by Legolas. "With all respect, Lord, I had nothing to do with this. If I had seen it in the beginning I surely would have stopped it at once." Legolas sincerely tells him.   
  
  
  
"So would I!" Boromir and Gimli demand.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn is it true that these three had nothing to do with this?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Lord, but I would have stopped it too," Aragorn tries without success.  
  
  
  
" Very well, you three, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli, are excused." so they leave.  
  
  
  
"But Lord!" Aragorn tries again.  
  
  
  
"You, Aragorn, provided the hobbits with the ale. That makes you just as guilty as them," he demands "Now I must get the Lady to bed."  
  
  
  
So he walks over to Galadriel who is sitting on the ground still mesmerized by the flying fires. He kneels down beside her and puts a hand on her golden head. She looks at him, and he kisses her forehead. Gimli the dwarf is peering from a short distance away. Some that saw him at that moment could swear that he looked jealous at this sight.  
  
  
  
"Time for bed," he said softly to his wife.  
  
  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"You just have to, ok?"  
  
  
  
She lets out a sigh then says "If I must." So she puts her arms around his neck and he picks her up. She lays her head on his chest and looks up at him and the fireflies around them. "Hey Celeborn the fire is still floating around us." she told him. Celeborn looks up at Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you later," Aragorn said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
He carries Galadriel to their white bed and lays her upon it. The four hobbits and man follow him there.  
  
  
  
"Celeborn, I'm going to go to sleep now, ok. At least the flying fires went away. Hey I get the name firefly now!" and with that she gave a last laugh and fell to sleep, or past out. Celeborn kissed her head and turned to the five culprits standing in his doorway. He has a mad, evil look in his eyes and all they can think, besides run, is "Oh Damn!"  
  
A/N: I had so much fun writing this story. Hope you love it! Stay tuned for more chapters! Please review! 


	2. The Punishment

Ale: It's Addicting  
  
Chapter 2 - The Punishment  
  
They stood there and stared at one another. Celeborn was trying to stare them down or make them say something in their own defense, but they would not. Then finally Aragorn realizes that they are in for it. "Guys run!" Aragorn told them as he turned to run himself. They turn and begin to run down the steps away from Celeborn when they heard his defining voice "Stop Ellesar! Come back here at once and bring the hobbits!" Aragorn doesn't listen. Big Mistake!   
  
Celeborn calls for his guards standing at the bottom of the steps. They jump on Aragorn and throw him to the ground, they also grab the hobbits. As they try to control them, Celeborn runs down the steps, they look up at him and stop struggling. "You five are going to be punished for this, but we can talk about this reasonably! Now come!" They follow him to a meeting room and sit in chairs around large round table.   
  
"Frodo did it!" Sam demands before he even sits down.  
  
"You made her curious about it!" Frodo protests.  
  
"Shut up!" Celeborn demands.  
  
"He started it!" they say in unison, and point fingures at each other.  
  
"I don't care! Just shut up so I can talk!" he demands.  
  
Sam thinks "This guy just wants to hear himself talk!"   
  
"Now I want to know exactly what happened. Not just the breaf description that you gave me earlier."  
  
"Frodo gave her ale, that's what happened!" Sam demands, still angry at his freind. Frodo has had enough. He lungs across the table at Sam. They fall on the ground and tackle each other.   
  
"Not again!" Merry exclaims.   
  
"Get him Frodo!" Pippen yells. This makes everyone stare at him. "Sorry."   
  
Celeborn tells Aragorn to seperate them. "I'm not going anywhere near them when they're fighting anymore!" Aragorn argues shacking his head "It hurts way too much!"  
  
Celeborn calls for his guards and they separate the two hobbits. But not until after a few of them are seriously injured.  
  
"I expect you two to not do that again, at least until we are out this meeting!" Celborn demands "Now, Aragorn did anything happen to Galadriel tonight that I should know about?"  
  
"Besides being delirious and continuos laughing not much,"  
  
"What about these flying fires?"  
  
"She was fascinated with fireflies in her drunken state."  
  
"Uh huh." celeborn says shaking his head "Well, I am not at liberty to place punishment on you five. That is for Galadriel to decide, however if she does not give a proper judgement of you five I may have to step in. You five are dismissed for now."  
  
And so they take leave of Celeborn for the night. Aragorn orders Sam and Frodo to be separated for the night. But not before they have tripped each othr and both fallen down the steps.  
  
That night Celeborn stayed up all night. He did not want to leave Galadriel's side. In the morning Galadriel wakes up with an awful headache. "How are you?" Celeborn asked her with his hand on her head.  
  
"What happened? I feel awful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You had some ale with the hobbits last night. You were pretty out of it by what they said. They will tell you about it if you wish," he tells her and kisses her head.  
  
"Right now all I wish for is a bucket! And some Advil!"   
  
"I don't think that Advil is in distribution yet. At least it hasn't been brought here."  
  
"Well then at least a bucket!" she tells him while holding her stomach.  
  
"Right!" he exclaims and goes to fetch a bucket. That was Galadriel's worst morning of her life.  
  
At mid-morning Aragorn and the hobbits are summoned by Celeborn. They are taken to a greeting room where Celeborn and a not so good looking Galadriel are waiting for them. They stand before them, Frodo on one side and Sam on the other for fear of a fight.  
  
"I do not remember what happened last night. All I know is what Celeborn has told me. Now, I will allow you five to tell me what happened." she tells them "Could I have a chair? I need to sit down, my head is spinning." she asks Celeborn and he gets her one. She sits down to hear their stories. And so they each tell her their view of what happened, commonly interrupting each other's stories. Finally their stories were over.  
  
"I cannot believe I did all of that. Ents don't live in trees." she tells them.   
  
"And that is the only part she things is odd?" Pippen thinks.  
  
  
  
"Anyways, the last thing I remember is Frodo offering me some strange drink."  
  
"Told you so!" Sam says.  
  
"Shut up Sam!" Frodo demands.  
  
"Stop telling me to do stuff! That's what started this whole thing!"  
  
"No your accusing is what started it!"  
  
"Don't make me come over there!"   
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Enough!" Aragorn demands holding up his arms between the two hobbits who are aproaching each other "Listen to Galadriel!"  
  
"What has gotten into you two!?" she asks.  
  
"He started it!" they exclaim at the same time pointing toward each other.   
  
Galdriel gets a great idea from their little feud.  
  
"Well, you five need some sort of punishment. Though I don't remember why. Although I do have a strange desire for the drink that you all speak of." Celeborn gives her a surprised look, "Did they get her hooked on ale?" he thinks.  
  
"Anyways, since you, Frodo, and Samwise cannot seem to get along, you five will be confined together for one week. With only contact with each other. I think this will teach you to get along, at least I hope" and so their sentence is set.  
  
"Confined? Alone with them?" Aragorn says scared "This is going to be one long, dangerous week!" 


	3. A Week Together

Ale: It's Addicting  
  
Chapter 3 - A Week Together  
  
A/N: Yes I know this chapter is extremely long, but it's hilarious! It gets better as you go, I promise! And just to remind you, none of these characters are my own. I didn't make Lorien either, although I would like to live their if it were a place on Earth.  
  
The four hobbits and man are taken to a room within one of the trees. This will be their room for the next week. It's not too bad. It has a fountain for drinking and bathing, food will be brought to them, the only contact they will have with anyone outside that room. There are five feather mattresses lying upon the floor.  
  
The walls are made up of branches, leaves, and vines of green and gold. The floor is of elven carved wood. There are several small windows throughout the walls, but none are big enough for really seeing anything. There is only one entrance into or out of this room. It can be blocked by a vine door or guarded by well guards.   
  
They are taken by Galadriel and Celeborn to this room at 4 o'clock Monday afternoon. It's only 168 hours that they have to endure each other, yeah only!  
  
"I hope you have fun!" Galadriel tells them, with a smerk on her face.  
  
"Try not to kill each other! It takes too much time to clean up," Celeborn tells them half jocking.  
  
And so the vine door is shut. They will not step foot out of that room for one whole week. What will happen?  
  
"Well, since we are stuck in here together we should make the best of it." Aragorn tells them.  
  
"This is all your fault Frodo!" Sam yells.  
  
"Sam we shouldn't fight," he says "But stop blaming stuff on me!" he lunges at Sam but is stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"You two will not fight! I don't know what started this, but you two had better knock it off!" Aragorn yells at them.  
  
"He started it!" they yell at each other.  
  
"Why do you two keep doing this? You're supposed to be freinds, not fighters. Come on forgive and forget!" Pippen tells them as they sit in opposite corners with Pippen standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"I'll apologize as soon as he does," Sam said  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not apologizing until he does." Frodo says.  
  
"Well, that didn't work!" Merry says.  
  
The first day passed slowly and without much change in the attitudes of two hobbits. They don't even know what started this feud any more, but they just know that they should fight for some weird hobbit reason. All that day Aragorn sat in a corner sharpening his sword. Merry and Pippen talked in a corner and Frodo and Sam were in the other two corners doing nothing really. Sam was counting the seconds until they get out of there. Frodo was thinking about the journey ahead and about his ring.  
  
The morning of the second day began with the sound of Sam and Frodo yelling at each other.  
  
"Shut up!" Aragorn yells "Just shut up!"  
  
"I think Aragorn is mad at Sam and Frodo!" Pippen tells Merry.  
  
"No duh Pip," Merry tells him.  
  
The rest of that day passed relatively fast. Merry, Pippen and Sam talked together. Aragorn and Frodo talk together. The talking seems to take away from the passing hours. They talk about everything from Shire tales to their adventure ahead.  
  
The next, third, day begins with the sound of singing. Aragorn is singing a sweet, slow love song as he sits in the corner. "What are you singing?" Pippen askes him.  
  
"A song about the Evenstar. The most beautiful elf." Aragorn tells them.  
  
"Hey isn't that Elrond's daughter?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yes, and Galdriel's grand-daughter," Aragorn tells them.  
  
"Hey, so Aragorn you got a thing for this elf?" Merry suggests.  
  
"Not really a 'thing', per say," Aragorn says blushing bright as a rose.  
  
"Aragorn has a girlfriend, Aragorn has a girlfriend, Strider has a girlfriend..," they shant while dancing around in a circle, the four of them together.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Aragorn demanded blushing even brighter.  
  
Sam and Frodo became suddenly aware that they were dancing side by side. They quickly stopped and retreated to their own feather mattress. "If you two will get along, you can keep teasing me."  
  
"Aragorn has a girlfreind!" they yell out once again, and are silent for the rest of that day and night.  
  
The sound of water splashing woke Frodo up from a day dream. Pippen has gone to the fountain and begun to splash water at the four others. They quickly get up and retaliate. All that day they have a water war. It's hard to tell who actually won, considering they were all soaked and laughing by the end of the day. Even Sam and Frodo were laughing together by the end of it.  
  
The rest of that day they spent drying off and talking together. Sam and Frodo even seamed to forget about their feud for that day. They were all just happy to have some fun.  
  
The fourth day began by Pippen coming over to Aragorn and hitting his head saying "You're it!" and running away from him. Aragorn was surprised by this but quickly realized that Pippen wanted to play tag, not to mention he hit Aragorn so he had to get him back. Aragorn gets up and runs at Pippen. Pippen dodges him and Aragorn runs into the wall with a thud. The other hobbits wake up with the sound of Aragorn falling to the ground.  
  
He gets back up and runs at Pippen again, even though his nose is now bleeding. He tackles Pippen and gives a nooky. "NOOKY!" Aragorn screams.  
  
"Ouch! My head hurts!" Pippen yells.  
  
"Well so does mine! And you're IT!" Aragorn yells and runs away from the hobbit.  
  
Pippen runs over to Merry and tags him, he tags Frodo, who tags Sam, who tags Aragorn, who tags Merry, and so on. They had so much fun that day. Sam and Frodo did tag each other back and forth for about 15 minutes at one point, but at least they didn't fight.   
  
The fifth day was the turning point in this drama. They went from relatively happy to paranoid and possibly crazy. That morning was extremely odd. They woke up to the sound of Sam yelling at Pippen. "Did you touch my sword?" he asks the hobbit.  
  
"No!" he says while covering his hurt hand.  
  
"Then how did you hurt your hand?"  
  
"I didn't! What you talking about?"  
  
"Pippen! Why did you touch my sword?"  
  
"It was taunting me! I couldn't resist! It was saying 'touch me Pippen, you know you want to, come on take me from Sam, come on!' That's what it was saying."  
  
"Fine then let me have your sword if mine wants you!"  
  
"No! You can't have it!" Pippen says as he clutches his sword.  
  
The others are very confused. What has gotten into them. Maybe they finally cracked. All of them will crack soon.  
  
"Merry, did you touch this leaf?" Frodo asks him.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"It feels like you touched it!"  
  
"So what if I did?"  
  
"This is my leaf!"  
  
"No it's mine!"  
  
"No mine!" they argue like this for a few minutes grabbing the leaf back and forth then Sam and Pippen run over to them. "You two ripped this leaf!" they yelled holding up a torn leaf.  
  
"Uh no!" they argue.  
  
"Uh yeah!" Sam and Pippen demand.  
  
"I wonder if the leaf would mend itself!" Pippen exclaims.  
  
"Let's see!" and so they sit and watch that torn leaf of Lorien. Aragorn is just sitting staring at the hobbits and shacking his head. He is starting to feel the pressure of situation also. But he won't crack until the next day.  
  
"It's not working!" Merry decides.  
  
"It will!" the others demand. And so they lay and watch the torn leaf until they fall asleep. Aragorn takes it and sends it out one of the peep holes. They are very scared by this in the morning.  
  
Pippen wakes up first on the sixth day. He looks for the leaf, but can't find it. "Where'd it go?!" he yells waking up the others.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"The leaf has disappeared! Do you think that it grew little legs while we were asleep?"  
  
"Don't count on it Pip," Merry tells him.   
  
"Wait!" Aragorn demands, but it's too late. The hobbits start accusing each other.  
  
"You took it didn't you Frodo," Sam suggests.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Maybe we watched it so much that it got scared and ran away with it's new legs," Pippen suggests.  
  
"Leaves don't walk Pippen...or do they?" Merry says.  
  
"If you would let me explain..." Aragorn says but they won't listen.  
  
"You took it!" "No you!" they accuse each other for a while then Aragorn gets their attention "Ale!" Aragorn yells.  
  
"Where?" they yell quickly turning toward him.  
  
"There's no ale, but I know what happened to the leaf," he tells them.  
  
"So you took it," they say and start to walk towards him.  
  
"I sent it threw one of the peep holes."  
  
"We'll take that as a confession of guilt," Frodo demands. The hobbits grab Aragorn and tie him up with vines placing him in a corner. "Let me explain!" Aragorn demands.  
  
"You took our leaf! What further explanation can you give?"  
  
"Well..you see..um.." Aragorn tries, but the hobbits put a vine across is mouth so he can't talk.  
  
"What should we do with the traitor?" Merry asks.  
  
"Let's dump his head in the fountain!" Pippen demands.  
  
"No, let's take his sword and throw it through the peep hole," Sam suggests.  
  
"Ok!" they say and take Aragorn's sword from it's scabbard, and throw it through a hole in the wall. It lands in the tree just a few feet from their reach. Aragorn lets out a muffled scream and anger begins to build up inside of him.  
  
"Now what? Let's pull out his leg hair," Merry suggests.  
  
"No, that's just too much! Let's sing the annoying song," Frodo decides.  
  
"Yeah! Which one is that?" Pippen asks.  
  
"It goes 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." Frodo sings.  
  
"So how does it go?" Pippen asks.  
  
"That's how it goes Pip." Merry tells him.  
  
"Oh." Pippen says, and they sing the song for hours.  
  
Aragorn just keeps thinking "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"  
  
After a while dinner was served and the serving elf looks at Aragorn and just shacks him head. "HELP!" Aragorn thinks with no luck, the elf leaves and he is again stuck with the hobbits.  
  
"Should we feed him?" Merry asks.  
  
"Yes, even a traitor needs food." Frodo decides. They walk over to him with the food and take the vine out of his mouth. "You four are dead when I get untied!" he says and they put the vine back in his mouth.  
  
"Now let's try again," Sam tells him and takes the vine out of his mouth.   
  
"You had better untie me now Sam! Or I'll hurt you!" Sam puts the vine in his mouth again.  
  
"You know Strider, that isn't an incentive for us to untie you," Sam tells him. "Now would you like some food or not?" he asks and Aragorn shakes his head yes.  
  
So Sam takes it off again. "You're going to die if my sword is broken! Do you..." Aragorn tries but Sam stuffs some food in his mouth. It takes an hour for him to finish because he won't shut up. They leave him tied up all night and the next day he is not in a good mood.  
  
So the sixth day of confinement began uneasily. Breakfast came and Aragorn decides to trick the hobbits to let him go.  
  
"Here comes the birdie!" Pippen says as he unties Aragorn's mouth and tries to feed him.  
  
"Pippen, if you untie me I promise I won't hurt you." Aragorn tries. Pippen thinks for a second and decides to beleive him "OK!" Pippen says and unties Aragorn and is deceived.  
  
Aragorn stands up and the hobbits look up at him. It becomes dead silent in that room. Aragorn is looking down at his wrists and rubbing them where the vines were. Suddenly he looks up and says "Run!"  
  
The hobbits run from him as he chases them around the room. He catches them one by one and ties them up with the same vines that he had been tied with. Although he did not tie their mouths. He leaves them in a corner while he goes to the place where they threw his sword out. "It's just a few feet away stuck in the tree! If it is chipped you four are dead!" he threatens and tries his hardest to get the sword the rest of the night but can't reach it.   
  
Meanwhile the hobbits are talking to one another. "Why did you untie him Pip?" Merry asks.  
  
"He tricked me!"  
  
"Sam why did you suggest that we throw his sword out?" Frodo asks.  
  
"I don't know, it seamed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Ooo, I'm gonna kill you if Aragorn doesn't!"  
  
"Bring it on!" Sam tells him.  
  
"I would if I could move."  
  
Aragorn leaves them tied for the whole night, their last night together. The next morning it becomes evident to the hobbits that Aragorn has not only been up all night, but he has also lost it! He keeps pacing and talking to himself. Constantly trying to reach his sword. It goes on like this all morning.   
  
At noon lunch is brought, but none eat. Aragorn is too upset and psycho, and he won't untie the hobbits so they can eat. At about 3 P.M. Aragorn has a total melt down. He sits with his back against the corner rocking and biting his thumb nails. He is also talking to himself, about his sword and about how to kill the hobbits.  
  
Finally 168 hours have passed. At four o'clock Monday after noon Celeborn and Galadriel walk in the room to a strange sight. The hobbits tied up in the corner to the right of the door, and Aragorn rocking in the left, far corner. "I don't want to know!" Galadriel tells Celeborn at this sight.  
  
"Have you five learned anything from this?" Celeborn asks.  
  
"Uh huh Uh huh!" Aragorn says still rocking and biting his thumb "Never trust hobbits, no never, very untrustworthy, uh huh! That's what they are! Very!"  
  
"Guards untie the hobbits," Galadriel demands "Do I need to know why you four were tied up?"   
  
"Well.." Frodo begins.  
  
"I'll tell you why," Aragorn says and gets up. He walks over to the hole that they threw his sword through. "They put my sword down there!" he points outside of the hole. "Look it's right there..look..I can't reach it," he says as he tries to reach it threw the hole"..it's right there!"  
  
Aragorn does eventually get his sword back and he chased and tackled the hobbits giving them all wedgies for doing what they did. Yet, they still protest that it's his fault for taking and throwing out their leaf! 


	4. Guy's Night Out

Ale: It's Addicting  
  
Chapter 4 - Guy's Night Out  
  
A/N: Yes, it does start out slow, but get past the beginning and....  
  
About a week after the hobbits and Aragorn were released, Aragorn came to speak with Celeborn. He came up the long, winding steps to the entrance of Celeborn's den. Celeborn is standing by a small mantle upon which sat an old book that he is glaring down at it, and holding a glass of red wine in his hand. His bright white robe gleaming in the dim light of the evening. "May I come in?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"Of course Elessar, please take a seat." he tells him and so Aragorn walks in and sits in a small, comfortable chair. Celeborn sits across from him, and sets his glass of red wine upon a small table by his side. "So what would you like this evening?"   
  
"Celeborn, are you still angry about the hobbits giving Galadriel ale?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"Yes, and I am disappointed in you for bringing it here."  
  
"But if you had some I think you would understand why we like it so much."  
  
"Yet our wine isn't good enough for you?" he says and holds up his glass of wine and takes a drink.  
  
"Ale is very different from wine," Aragorn tells him. Celeborn sits there thinking for a few moments.  
  
"Very well, I shall take your advise and try some of this, ale. Then I may or may not forgive you all for this." Aragorn is stunded that Celeborn actually agreed to try some ale. After what happened with Galadriel, he thought that Celeborn would never want ale brought anywhere near Lorien ever again. Guess he was wrong.  
  
They went down to the same clearing where Galadriel had gotten drunk with the hobbits. Gimli and Legolas are sitting there talking with one another. Boromir is assisting the elven guards at the borders of Lorien. "Good evening," Legolas says as Celeborn and Aragorn walk up. "Good evening to you as well. At least I hope it will be," Celeborn says to them.  
  
"So, what are you two doing here?" Gimli asks Aragorn.  
  
"Celeborn would like to try some ale."  
  
"Really?" Legolas says and stands before Celeborn "I shall try some with you, Lord, if you would allow." Legolas says.  
  
"Of course you may. I don't want to be the only elf to try this tonight."  
  
Aragorn runs off to get the ale, and comes back with a keg of it, he also has four mugs. He fills each wooden mug with ale and gives one to each of them. Celeborn looks at it for a moment and takes a drink. "Not bad," he says, and so another strange night within Lorien has begun. What will happen this time?  
  
"Finally! A night out, just us guys!" Aragorn says.  
  
After a few hours of drinking and just being guys, Legolas spots a box sitting on the edge of the fountain. "What be that?" he asks Celeborn as he points to it.  
  
"That? It be box'o'soap." he tells Legolas. As the other three laugh and talk and drink, Legolas sits staring at that box, and drinking of course. He seems to be overly fascinated by it. Finally, after minutes of it taunting him, he can't stand it anymore, he gets up and begins to walk toward it.  
  
"Where you be going?" Gimli asks.  
  
"To see the box'o'soap closer!" he says looking back at Gimli, not realizing that there's a root in front of him and tripping over it. He fell on the box and knocked it into the water of the fountain.  
  
"Oops, did I do that?" he says as he gets back up. He looks into the fountain to see if he can get the box, but something strange is happening. Little clearish round things are forming in the rushing water of the fountain around the box. The other three see it come over to look closer. The four look down at this in wonder.   
  
"Touch it Legolas, see what happens," Aragorn tells him.  
  
"What if it wants to kill me?"  
  
"You're expendable," Aragorn tells him.  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right," Legolas says and begins to reach toward it.  
  
"If it moves, tell us so we can run away!" Gimli tells him. Legolas shakes his head okay and touches one of the new found things, it disappears and they all jump back in horror. "Ouch!" Legolas yells.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Celeborn asks him as he looks at Legolas' finger.  
  
"No, just a reflex."  
  
"What happened to it?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"It went umm..umm..pop!" Gimli says.  
  
"It's growing!" Celeborn says as he steps away from it. And he is right, the things are multiplying at a great rate. "What do we do? What do we do?" Celeborn yells, running around in circles.  
  
"Let's make them all go pop!" Legolas suggests.  
  
"OK!" the others agree. So they begin to try to pop them. "What are these things?" Gimli asks.   
  
"Let's call them umm...bubbles!" Celeborn tells them. So they have named these new things in Middle-Earth.   
  
"They keep growing!" Aragorn yells, before long the entire clearing is filled with bubbles 3 feet high.   
  
"We're surrounded!" Celeborn says. They are trying to make the bubbles go pop as fast as they can, but for every one they pop, 10 more are formed in it's place.  
  
After about 15 minutes of trying to pop the bubbles, they have grown to over 7 feet high. The four can no longer find each other, so in a desperate search Legolas yells out "Marco!"  
  
"Polo," the others say. Legolas wonders around in the bubbles for a while. He has his arms stretched out trying to find somebody, anybody. The others are doing the same, only Aragorn is crawling on the ground.   
  
They can't even find each other this way. Apparently they aren't very good at games like that. So Legolas stands on the fountain to try to see them. At first he slips and falls into the bubbly water, then he gets his balance.   
  
He spots the top of Aragorn's head in the bubbles. "I'm a little butterfly!" he says as he flaps his arms and jumps off the fountain toward Aragorn. He lands on Aragorn and they both fall to the ground, popping about 300 bubbles in the process. "I'm a hurt little butterfly!"  
  
"I hear boom!" Celeborn says when they fall to the ground. He runs toward the noise but trips over Gimli. "Sorry, didn't see you down there!"  
  
"Damn elf!" Gimli murmurs under his breath. They all meet where the two fell. "Legolas," Aragorn says as he sits up "RUN!" he warns and Legolas jumps up and Aragorn chases him threw the field of bubbles.   
  
"You can't catch me!"  
  
"I can, and I will!" Aragorn yells right before he runs into a tree that was hidden by the bubbles and falls backward. "Ouch!" he yells and looks up at Legolas who is now standing over him. "Told you so," he says to Aragorn and runs off. Aragorn gets back up and runs after him  
  
Meanwhile, Celeborn and Gimli are just trying to kill the bubbles. "Get down here!" Celeborn tells Gimli to get into a ditch in the ground.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can make a surprise attach on the bubbles!" he tells Gimli, the strange part is the ditch was filled with bubbles as well.   
  
So Gimli gets into the ditch, which goes over his head. "You could have picked a better spot!" he tells Celeborn.  
  
"Shh, the bubbles can be hearing us!" Celeborn says "On the count of three attach the bubbles!" A few moments later, "One, two, three!" and they jump out of the ditch and attach the bubbles.   
  
Aragorn continues to chase Legolas until after running into about five trees and giving up, or so Legolas thought.   
  
"Ha ha told you, you couldn't catch me!" Legolas says standing beside, and looking over Aragorn who has fallen to the ground after running into yet another tree. Aragorn reaches over and pulls Legolas' leg tripping him and Legolas lets out a high pitched scream. "You were saying?" Aragorn says.   
  
"That isn't fair!"  
  
"Who said to play by any rules?"  
  
"Well, uh!" Legolas says and sticks out his tongue at Aragorn. Aragorn grabs his tongue and says "Nobody sticks their tongue out at me!" Legolas is trying to say something but it comes out "Ehel umen!" Translated out of tongue hold language he said "Evil Human!" Aragorn squeazes his tongue and Legolas tries to say "Let go of my tongue" but it comes out "eh oh oo i ungue." Aragorn finally decides to let go, after trying to make out several things that Legolas was trying say.  
  
As Aragorn gets up he tells Legolas "By the way, you scream like a girl!" So Legolas trips Aragorn and he lets out the same scream. "So do you!" Legolas tells him laughing.  
  
While all of this was happening the hobbits spot the field of bubbles and come to investigate. "What is it?" Merry asks.  
  
"Simple, it's something very tall," Pippin says.  
  
"No duh, Pip."  
  
"Frodo you touch it!" Sam tells him as they stand a few feet from it.  
  
"Why? So I can die first!?" he protests.  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Sam!"  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Frodo."   
  
"I was being sarcastic."   
  
"I know."  
  
So Frodo shakes his head and touches one of the bubbles and it pops. As is does Legolas' scream comes from inside the bubbles.   
  
"What was that?" Merry asks.  
  
"I think it ate Legolas!" Pippin says "Let's go rescue him!"  
  
"Ok!" and they all dive into the bubbles, as they do Aragorn's scream comes out.  
  
"It ate Aragorn too!" Pippin yells "And now it ate us!"  
  
"We walked right into this trap!" Merry exclaims.  
  
"Actually we dived!" Pippin tells him and Merry just shakes his head. They look for Legolas and Aragorn but first run into Gimli and Celeborn, who are still attaching the bubbles. "No! It ate you too!" Pippin says to them.  
  
"Yep!" Celeborn says "Bubbles go pop!"  
  
"Celeborn, are you drunk?" Sam asks him.  
  
"No I be not!" he says and falls to the ground laughing.  
  
"I need a drink!" Frodo says.  
  
"It's over there," Gimli says and points to the keg. The hobbits go over and drink enough ale to get them drunk as well. So what happens when four hobbits, a man, a dwarf, and two elves get drunk in a pool of 7 foot tall bubbles? That's a riddle that will last a few ages in Middle-Earth.  
  
The hobbits stumble back over to Celeborn and Gimli. "Where be Aragorn and Legolas?" Merry asks.  
  
"Trying to kill each other," Gimli tells them.   
  
Actually Legolas and Aragorn have gone a little well...crazy. They have covered themselves, head to toe, in bubbles so they can blend in. "Bubbly Giant to Soapy One, over," Aragorn says, pretending to talk into a walkie talky that is actually a stick.  
  
"Soapy One here, come in, over." Legolas says, also pretending to talk into a stick walkie talky, to Aragorn who is actually kneeling right beside him.   
  
"I see the others, over."  
  
"Are they near us Bubbly Giant?, over."  
  
"Yes, in quadrant 4, sector 8, over"  
  
"I see them now, over."  
  
"Let's get them, over and out." Aragorn says and they jump out in front of the others and scream, waving their arms in the air for extra effect. The six are extremely surprised and just begin to run away. However, they fall into the ditch that Gimli and Celeborn hid in, and are all knocked unconscious. Legolas and Aragorn laugh histaricaly at them.  
  
"Did you see that, Bubbly Giant?" Legolas says.  
  
"We got them good!" Aragorn tells him and they try a high five but miss, and miss, and miss, and guess what, they miss again and again. They try again, and again but can't seem to get their hands to meet for a high five. They try again, but slap each other. They end up knocking each other out after a ten minute slapping fight.   
  
The next morning hey awake to Galadriel standing over them. 


	5. A Rude Awakening

Ale: It's Addicting  
  
Chapter 5 - The Rude Awakening  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been working on other stories. I wrote most of this chapter in five minutes, so I hope it's ok! I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Well, enjoy....  
  
The nine of them have been placed on individual feather mattresses in row in a room much like the one that Aragorn and the hobbits were confined in. Many elves were moving around the room, from bed to bed, when Gimli awoke. Gimli, as well as the others, had minor injuries from the night before, which young elves were tending to. When Gimli awoke he looked across the mattresses in the dim lighted room to were the were the Lady Galadriel was kneeling beside her husband. The elf who was tending him swears that he looked jeliously at this sight.  
  
A few moments later Galadriel stands in front of the row of matresses and looks down upon them. They are all thinking "Oh no!"  
  
"Who is responsible for the happenings of last night?" Galadriel asks them.  
  
"I am, Lady, I brought the ale," Aragorn says as he stands in front of Galadriel.  
  
"I..I didn't even know that their was ale involved," she says as a messenger brings a note to her. It reads "We found an empty keg of ale within the bubbles." "Well, now I know," she says and looks back at Aragorn.  
  
"We will deal with the ale and bubbles later. My question was, who is responsible for braking my fountain?"  
  
"Your fountain broke?" Celeborn asks.  
  
"Yes, and one of you is responsible. That fountain has been here since we found Lothlorien. Now who broke it?" she asks.  
  
Legolas relizes that it was him who broke it, when he jumped off of it. He begins to slowly crawl away slowly, but Galadriel spots him. "Where are you going Legolas?" Galadriel asks him.  
  
"I um, was just, you see, well..." he says as he jumps to his feet.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me, Legolas?"  
  
"No," he says turning his head away.  
  
"You broke my fountain, did you not?" she says and looks into his eyes.  
  
"Um, got to go!" Legolas says and runs out of the room.   
  
"Get back here now!" Galadriel says as she runs after him. It's too late, Legolas has run down the steps to the ground level, and up an uninhabnited tree. It's not large enough to build homes in, yet it is tall enough to hide in.  
  
Galadriel runs to the base of the tree, with Celeborn, the hobbits, Aragorn and Boromir, who has returns from his duties, fallow her. "Get down here now, Legolas!" she yells up to him.  
  
"No! I don't want to and you can't make me!" he yells back at her.  
  
"Legolas get down here now!" Aragorn yells at him.  
  
"No!" Legolas yells. They argued for about four hours over the subject, and finally gave up. "Anybody hungry?" Aragorn asked after the arguement had finally ended.  
  
"Yeah, I could use some food," Galadriel and they all began to walk away from the tree, leaving Legolas.  
  
"Hey guys, can you bring me back something? Anything?" he yelled as they disapeared around a tree, he never got his food! For three days he sat that tree with no food, but water from the leaves. "Ready to come down yet?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, Galadriel will murder me for breaking her fountain!"  
  
"No she won't!"  
  
"Yes she will!" Legolas yelled and they argued about this for some time. After another in the tree, Legolas began to go, well, psycho! He jumped out of the tree, into a pond. The others came running when they realized what he did. "So you finally decided to come down?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No! The invisible acorn pushed me out!" he said and the others just thought "Right?" Legolas swam around the pond for a while, but when Galadriel came he retreated to the other side. "Legolas get out there this instince!" she yelled at the water, Legolas had gone under.  
  
Before anyone knew what happened, Galadriel was pulled into the water by Legolas, and the others jumped in after her. Legolas and Galadriel fought for a few minutes and Galadriel finally got back out. As she did, she heard Frodo ask "What's on your leg?"  
  
She looked down and saw a leech attached to her leg, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed and began to run around yelling "get them off, get them off." The others realized that the thing were from the pond and quickly jumped out and did the same thing. They all ran around screaming and pluckning leeches from eachother. Gimli had it the worst, they were in his beard! 


End file.
